The Third Angel in Sector 7
by dandaman184
Summary: Somehwat derived from macross eriesRobotech series. Read it and you will know!


The Third Angel in Sector 7  
  
"10-4 this is Chief Rosemary Helo reporting in to HQ. I have a sighting on Sectors 1 and 5 on my radar." Those were the first words of Operation: Noble Angels. They were many more to come but those were the initiation words that started everything.  
  
" This is Civilian 1 reporting in. I have made it into sector 4!".That had meant that one of their own men had made it into range of 1 of the 8 angel statues that was to be placed with a bomb in it.  
  
Then the chief exclaimed, "NO! We have no one to cover you if you get caught you fool! What are you thinking! Do you even have a gun?"  
  
Sam Duran was his name and he thought he could do anything better than anyone else. So without even thinking he responds, "No but I do have pen and paper so I can draw the plans of the Statue." He rarely thought before he said something so everyone thought he was so funny. Everyone that was listening in on the intercom channel started laughing. There was very advanced technological weapons in 3008 New York compared to 2008 New York. That was what these people wanted, the weapons. This organization called themselves Dezonis. Their only fear was the CIA and The FBI. Their goal in life was to show that they could achieve power by violence. They specialized on using one weapon called a mecha, which is a monster robot with weapons. They had high security around those mecha bays and they had to check in every 15 minutes with the nearest headquarters. Of course, everything was Concealed. Bases, hangars, and bays are in Oceans, Mountains, Seas, Lakes, Rivers, Valleys, and Canyons. This is not a small operation like you may think, but a massive worldwide operation.  
  
Then the Chief for North American Operations heard about this and started yelling ," God, who did this! This could compromise our operations! We could lose our whole worldwide operations! Where is Admiral Stukoven?"  
  
The Secretary had heard this, and frantically rushed to intercom Admiral Stukoven. Admiral Stukoven was in the Chief Admiral's Office talking about what to do. They had drilled this many times ,but no true experience, so there was much talk. The Chief suggested that they take a helicopter and pick him up. But they decided that was a bad idea because people would think it was suspicious.  
  
Then Admiral Stukoven suggested that they send some of their top agents in to arrest him. Then they would have to put him in confinement. He had broken many Dezonis rules and might have death put against him. So they called in the top agents to be flown in to a private Helipad and then from there a taxi will take them to sector 4 and they will from there take the agent into custody.  
  
Meanwhile at the major Dezonis mecha bay in the Rocky mountains Admiral Stukoven had secretly told them to put 2 squads on red code status to intercept a helicopter enroute from Texas to New York. They had launched the 1st squad and they were at Mach 4 to intercept them. Then he ordered 3 Apache-H64 Helicopters from Florida to escape. He ordered 5 Humvees full of troops From the nearest Base. His plan was to not only blow up New York but to get the Firearms Depot weapons and cargo out of there. There was only one Problem, that was that the Chief Admiral did not approve of that so he was going to overpower the Chief Admiral and carry out his own plan with no one to try and intercede.  
  
Back at the Austin Headquarters they received a Mayday call from a helicopter and they went right on it as a red code call and identified it as their own helicopter. So they tried to identify the objects that attacked the helicopter and could not identify them because they had turned off the profuser or the thing that identifies themselves." God our Top Agents were in that thing we have just lost hundreds of dollars because of an UFO! I want 3 Squadrons of the best F-16S to go patrol that area!"  
  
Then in Houston at the North American Base Admiral Stukoven received that they had intercepted the helo - another name for a helicopter - and were enroute to The Rocky Mountain Base. Admiral Stukoven then ordered them to go at Mach 7. That would mean that all mechas would be back if the hangar was asked if they had all their mechas. Everything Admiral Stukoven ordered was within 1 mile, so then he decided that he would start Phase 2 of his mission-taking over.  
  
The Admiral has an office on the 1st floor and the Chief Admiral had an office on the second floor , so in order for Admiral Stukoven and his occasional bodyguards to get to Chief Admirals office they have to go up the stairs because there are no elevators. The Admiral frantically ran up the stairs with his bodyguards to the Chief's office and were met by two bodyguards. " I guess the Chief has already heard?", Admiral Stukoven questioned the bodyguard.  
  
The bodyguard not being very smart answered ," Ya, I heard that Joey went to get to get us some coffee and donuts but I don't think the Chief heard that ,No!".  
  
"Oh my look what they give me to work with. What is your name officer?" the Admiral asked disgracefully.  
  
"Oh ,Sir I did not notice your rank at first please excuse my behavior. My name is Lieutenant Petty Officer Pedro Ramirez, Sir!".  
  
"Well who is Joey you talk of? What is his rank and name? I hope you both know that you will be reported to HQ."  
  
"His name and rank Sir is Petty Officer Joey Fijguh, Sir!"Admiral Stukoven looked disgusted at Pedro.  
  
"Fijguh, huh?"  
  
"Yes Sir, He went to Harvard University and came at the top of his class-"He was cut short by the Admiral.  
  
"Well good riddance and you both are relieved of duty and confined to corridors until further notice."  
  
Admiral Stukoven addressed ,"Chief I need to talk to you about the helo crash!I also need to talk to you about promoting that Petty Officer Joey Fijguh to Captain of the Base at Orlando."  
  
The Chief soon responded,"Good. I was also thinking about promoting him to the same spot. In fact that is where he is going tomorrow. I need to talk to you to. Sit down please."  
  
Stukoven Gracefully responded," No thanks I think I'll just stand."  
  
Then the Chief responded with authority, " That will be just fi-". Those were fine last words he chose to say that night. The Chief was killed that night by his own Admiral's bodyguards. The Admiral and his bodyguards left while his secretary was busy taking a call. In the 10 minutes he received a call but he did not pick up so his secretary went in to see if he was OK. The officers walking by heard the shrill that the secretary sent off and came running. It just happened that a nurse was on night med. call. Her name is Secilia Ana Grangier.  
  
Secilia came in yelling,"There is a nurse in the house. Out of my way! Get me some help! Help me carry him to the Sick Bay! You think I am going to do this by myself?!". There were 2 of the best doctors in the world at this base. They were here just for this kind of thing. The Dezonis Police Force and Dezonis Crime Scene Investigation Team came in and no one was allowed in the offices within 150 yards. This was a hard hit for the Dezonis because they were right in the middle of an operation.So Secilia and many other people carried him away to the Sick Bay. Upon arrival they were met by two doctors, they immediately took his pulse and pronounced that he was dead upon arrival. The next order of business was to send him to the morgue. Secilia did not want anything to do with touching any dead bodies unless she got paid to.  
  
The 5 Humvees filled with troops had arrive around 30 minutes after the body was discovered and Admiral Stukoven's first order as Chief Admiral was placing the troops at various concealed posts- so not to arouse any suspicion- and the Humvees taken to the Garage to be refueled for transportation of Emergency Evacuation if needed. The base and bases around it were taking no chances. The next order of business was to send four F- 15s to escort the helicopters that were identified on radars. They were then to be escorted to Austin base instead of the North American Central Base in Houston and refueled to go to New York and identify the sectors.  
  
The 1st Helicopter or the Chief Helicopter identified themselves as Chief Rosemary flying over Sector 5. The second helo flying over Sector 2 identifies themselves as Search and Destroy Helo. The third helo flying over Sector 8 identifies themselves as Babygoose Helo. Finally the fourth helo flying over Sector 4 identifies themselves as Sea Eagles Helo. There jobs were to send data icluding maps, pictures, radar scannings, and altitude readings. All this information is crucial so that all units including sea, air, and land units can manuver in, over, and around New York. The heicopters soon departed Austin, Texas and flew in normal airspace and altitude to New York stopping for a pit stop in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. There were long and hard procedures to get in and out of all Dezonis's bases because of the tragic events. They took what they called Dezonis One which is the Chief Admiral's official helicopter and Chief Admiral Stukoven boarded it and was transported to Miami, Florida. He was from there to oversee the data the helicopters were sending to them and the flow of the Helicopters in and out of Miami and Philadelphia. The first Helicopter that was sent in was enroute to Miami to come back and was grounded in Atlanta. The helicopter was scheduled to arrive 10 minutes after Chief Admiral Stukoven had arrived. The helicopter had the agent which went into Sector 4 in thier custody and was to be charged and tried in Orlando, Florida.  
  
The bodyguard who had guarded the original Chief was to guard Chief Admiral Stukoven and promoted to General Pedro Ramirez. He was not very smart at all but with being in his quarters for 5 weeks he had learned to be smarter.They had also hired a new bodyguard, Petty Officer Daniel Lynch. You may be wondering who the Admiral is now, so I will answer your question his name is Admiral Joshua Clancy. You have never met anyone with good tactical skills until you have met this guy. He is the most elusive person you will ever meet. At first he might scare you a little bit and sometimes he can use his Cadre voice or a very harsh and loud voice. He is 6 feet and 3 inches, blonde hair, very muscular, and walks very quietly.  
  
The Dezonis Police met the helicopter to take the agent into official custody, he was not going to get off easy at least he would get life in jail without paroll. Bond would probably be set at twenty million and none of his family was to be alerted of such things as him in a worldwide group that was going to bomb New York. If he would even have a chance of getting out it would be by his friends if he had any to save the money to get him out. He did not make it easy for the Dezonis Police to arrest him. They thought it would be easy to arrest him because he said he was unarmed so they sent out two police and only one was armed. He was actually armed and ready to attack. Of corse as any criminal would do he had this whole mischevious plan in his head. As soon as they opened the helicopter doors he pulled out a semi-automatic machine gun. Though the guard had a weapon it was only a handgun and had to be loaded. In complete shock the guard passed out and dropped the weapon. That gave the prisoner a chance.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile inside the base an alarm went off and pandomenium started. People rushing to hangars to get ready to launch an air attack and people rushing to tanks,humvees, and many other mobile veichles. They also had technicians that did not know what to do. In the Control Room the Captains and Cheif Admiral Stukoven heard the bell and they looked at each other questioningly. Then Stukoven ordered that all people konwing or had witnessed what happened report immediately to him. The radio rang immediately and the Admiral ordered Captain Fijguh to answer it.  
  
Captain Fijguh was an african-american that was very shy. None knew much about him but he took his job very seriously. Although he envied Stukoven that was between he and Stukoven. there were rumors that they went to college together and always had the same dream to join the Dezonis. When they joined in Fijguh was at the top of his class and Stukoven was tenth. So as you can realize Fijguh always wondered why Stukoven got the better position. He had the better position and that was the past so he did as he was told.He answered the radio"Hello this is Captain Fijguh speaking.State your name,position, and what you have to do with this emergency."  
  
"Secilia speaking at the Orlando Base Infirmary and I wish to speak with the supervisor there."  
  
"As you wish because this is a state of emergency and you can speak to my Supervisor. Hahaha!" She heard murmurring in the background and a voice that she recognized but could not figure out who it was until they spoke.  
  
"Chief Admiral Stukoven here I know who you are and where you are based but I do not know why you have called me during this crisis which i know nothing about!I was hoping that you or someone near you could tell me something!"  
  
"Yes Sir but I thought I might have permission to come tell you what happened."Even though he could not see Secilia on the other line he knew that she was surprised to talk to him again. When he first saw her when he stabbed and killed the former Chief Admiral he was quite attracted to her but could not not act upon. He could not act upon it because of his position, he could lose it but now he was in total control of everyone and everything. He soon decided that he would respond to her that she could come to his private conference room with just him and her. She would of course be met by the bodyguards and frisked down. He told him that and there was a fast answer.  
  
"I will come soon with all the information I can give you." She hung up as quick as a squirrel can jump one tree to another. He heard that immediately hung up after her sensing her urgency he ran to the conference room the bodyguards soon saw where he was going and followed him.  
  
Stukoven soon addressed them"You stay out here and wait for Secilia and when she comes frisk her and send her and then after that leave us alone. I can trust that you will do that isn't that correct General Pedro Ramirez?"  
  
" Yes, that would be correct Sir." He replied.  
  
"You wanted something General?"  
  
"As a matter of a fact I wanted to talk to you about something that just came in from the Dezoni's CounterIntelligence Agency.I am sorry if I am interrupting any furhter engagements but this just came in and is an urgent subject."  
  
"OK but first things are first who is that young man behind you with a briefcase?"  
  
"Oh yes please excuse my behavior." He was soon cut off by the Chief.  
  
"No, No please excuse my behavior please come in. Then you can tell me who this fine young man is." They walked in very fast and sat down on either sides of the Chief.  
  
"This sir is your new lawyer John Rudrofen."  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile at Houston Admiral Joshua Clancy was temporarirly going crazy. He had no clue what was going on at Orlando. All he knew was that a fugitive had escaped and there was an emergency. He just sat there in his office murmuring to himself about letting Stukoven handle his own problems. He suddenly started dozing away. All of the sudden he heard a faint engine noise and the distance and just said, " What the Hell is the Dezoni's prcticing for? I thought I had just told them to standby until further notice! Oh God Damnit! Joanne!" Joanne was his secretary, she was very organized and trained well but sometimes she could be a ditz.  
  
She walked in very organized, brushing herself off and asked, " Yes Sir is there a problem?"  
  
Joshua got a feindish grin on and said, " Will you please tell me Joanne why we are practicing right now? Is this a right out disobeying group of my orders or are they all knuckleheads? If you can not or are not willing to answer my question you can get Chief Captain of the Squadron Andrew Jotin on the phone and i will discuss this with him!"  
  
She immediately replied, " Yes Sir, I am not able to answer those questions but if I was trained correctly and they are disobeying you...."  
  
He soon cut her off, " Just go do it!" She left immediately looking annoyed but embarassed that she had failed at sucking up to the boss.  
  
A beep came three minutes later followed by Joanne's voice, " Sir Chief Captain of the Squadron is on the phone."  
  
He replied with a ring of urgency in his voice, " Thank You Joanne."  
  
A minute later a much deeper and mellow sounding voice came on the phone, " Who the hell is bothering me in a state of Emergency!? 'Cause if I have anything to say about it they will get a wide awakening tommorow morning with an M-16 Auto Machine Gun!"  
  
Joshua sat back in his chair almost astonished and taken aback. When he composed himself finally he replied, "Should I feel afraid because you just are about to be tried in court and will not be able to do that or should I just kill you now because you just threatened Admiral Joshua Clancy? Now tell me why your squadron is practicing? Also what is this state of emergency you are talking so much about?"  
  
The Chief Captain replied quickly enough to say, "I am sorry Sir Admiral Clancy Sir. I did not know it was you and will not be carried out sir."  
  
Joshua felt cocky enough to interrupt and teach him a lesson, "You will be confined to quarters and your Vice-Chief will take over for 2 weeks. I sure hope it won't be carried out. Now tell me the answers to my questions I want to know."  
  
"Sir Yes Sir, I did not instruct my squadron to practice and I'm sure that if they tried anything they will be immediately executed."  
  
"Very Good your training did teach you a few things about discipline. Now finally, what is this emergency you speak of?"  
  
"The emergency is that hundreds maybe even thousands of people disobeyed orders directly from Chief Admiral Stukoven to stay where they are. Someone obviously got shocked and hit one of the emergency bells."  
  
"O.K. You are dismissed Chief Captain." Admiral Joshua Clancy stormed out of the room and brushed off Joanne. His plan was to go to Control Room and override the emergency siren. He got there and instead of looking for the override button he went to the balcony where the director of the control room was standing with a walkie-talkie. The whole Houston complex was a big letter H at the ends of the H there was a hangar except for one end. That meant there were 3 hangars. Considering each hangar held 20 mechas that meant that in total they had 60 mechas. Given that there were 3 mechas being repaired there were 57 mechas. If all had been deployed that meant that everything was out of his hands. He expected the worst. The Control Room was located at the one end the 4th hangar was supposed to be. It was the tallest room in the complex. It was was 25,000 feet in the air. The Houston complex's only camoflauge was that it was in a desert outside of Houston although called the Houston Base it is in a desert where noone has settled or ever come. The whole complex is underground except for the Control Room tower. You have to take a turbolift a long way up. You have to sit down and strap yourself in because it is fast. Once you get to the top you have to put on headphones with a built in walkie-talkie. There are 2 channels one for everyone with a walkie-talkie including pilots. The other is a view screen that flips over your eye and lets you contact other locaton such as New York, Denver, and Chicago etc. There are even locations on other continents. The balcony surronds the whole tower. On each side is a massive gun that shoots bullets up to 2,000 feet and they are strong enough to shoot down a plane. I am sure everyone has heard of Pearl Harbor while they call these guns their Pearl Harbor Protection Guns because as in Pearl Harbor they tried using simple machine guns to shoot down planes from towers. The 4 best gunners in Houston Base control these guns. He walked to the balcony and started talking to the director."Director have you identiied these fliers yet?"  
  
This Director always wanted to kill and always had an adventrous mood. Along with those attributes he always has a fiendish grin on his face. He laughed at fear like kids laugh at farting. Kids think that is the funniest thing in the world until they become teenagers. He replied, "Yes Sir."  
  
Joshua smiled and inquired, "Really? Are these our fliers? And how many are out there?"  
  
"Yes Really. Those are our fliers. Yes I do know how many are out there too."  
  
"Well don't just stand there like a moron. Tell me How many!"  
  
"We are very lucky Sir! There are only 20 mechas out there!"  
  
"You are right we are lucky!"  
  
"Sir permission to inquire on the situation?"  
  
"Permission granted Director. The only reason you are gaining this permission is because sometimes your intuition is surprising."  
  
"Sir you know how I love killing? Well the 20 mechas are in formation of a triangle. I want too teach them a lesson by having one of my gunners shoot down the lead mecha!"  
  
"That is a horrible idea unless you are going to pay for the damages you will cause. Let me try and talk to them via my headset.'  
  
"If all else fails can I shoot them all down them!?"  
  
The Admiral just brushed him off and turned his headset to the lead mecha before it was connected the formation flew by. The mechanical voice said, "Connected to lead mecha 6732."  
  
He immediately said, "Nice flying for a flyboy."  
  
The pilot of mecha 6732 was surprised at the compliment. He immediately replied to the mysterious person the other end, "Thanks I was trained hard by my DezoCadre. I think his name was DezoCadre Joshua Clancy from a little town called Lakewood, Ohio. He was Currently 21 at the time but that was a year ago and would probably be a good choice for promotion."  
  
The Admiral just smiled and replied proudly, " Why thank you I will take that mind but as far as I know he already has. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Daniel Tomak."  
  
"Yes I remember him saying something about you. You were the best he had ever seen I heard him say once."  
  
"Um Sir if you are higher than me which I am pretty sure you are. I was wondering who you are your position and how you know my DezoCadre."  
  
"Let me tell you this he has been one of my best friends my entire life. He got mad at me when I messed up. He helped me through the ups and downs in life. Hell we even slept together and went to the bathroom together."  
  
"Sir.... I...uh... have no memory of him being gay at any time."  
  
"Oh he never was gay. You are correct. In fact he is still 22 and single. Still enjoys a few beers with a few of his friends too. That is he has also been busy with his new promotion and everything."  
  
"Promotion?"  
  
"Yes he did get a promotion. Do you want to lead your sorry butt down here flyboy with your team and talk this over with a beer?"  
  
"That would be great Sir. I will lead everyone down there now. Middle Bar in 20 minutes Sir?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Out and Over flyboy. By the way I will be sitting alway the way in the back right hand corner." That was the end of the virtual transmission. The Admiral's mind was racing. He was friends with this kid he was 20 years old in training now 21 years old. He walked inside found the emergency siren override button and presed it. 'There' he thought, 'Back to normal now it is time to catch up with one of his old buddies he thought he would never see again.'  
  
***  
  
Back in Orlando Chief Admiral Stukoven sat at the long table with General Pedro Ramirez on his right and His "so called" new lawyer John Rudofen. He was afraid that they had figured out he killed his old boss. General Pedro Ramirez Soon stated, "Sir you are charged with a crime that is going to be called a high level war crime. The reason it was elevated to war crime is because you committed this crime in the middle of a mission."  
  
The Chief Admiral appeared to look shocked and stated in a demanding voice, "I did not declare a crime especially a war crime! I object!"  
  
"Sir this is no game if you are proven guilty in a DJAG (Dezoni Judge Advocate General) you will be put to death. This will be of an injection or worse. Maybe Even Looking at bolts of electricity in a small room. I can't wait to see your shriveled black body. You are lucky enough that Wendy Decour is finding time for you."  
  
"Let's swap body fluids, you bastard. Lucky!? Lucky!? You think I am lucky to be falsely charged with a war crime that might put me to death!?"  
  
"No you are lucky you are getting a trial not just anyone gets a trial. Plus your lawyer here will be defending you."  
  
"My Lawyer?!? I don't need a lawyer for anything. Anyways who told you could be in charge of this investiation?  
  
"Sir I do have a law degree from Yale. I will be prosecuting you."  
  
"Really? I think that my lawyer and I deserve to have a conversation alone. I am going to Denver soon and sorting this all out. I am in charge and noone except for a direct relative may charge me. Who is charging me and why?"  
  
"I am Sir." General Ramirez stated that with the upmost determination.  
  
***  
  
15 minutes later from the admiral decided to meet Daniel Tomak he was at the bar watching the DNNC (Dezoni Network News Channel) and suddenly a breaking news story came on. The reporter said, " We have breaking news that Chief Admiral Stukoven is being charged with a war crime of killing the now deceased Chief Admiral. It was not him but the Chief Admiral's own bodyguards. They both got mysteriously promoted one to the Head of the Orlando Base and the other to General. The General went to the Dezoni Police and told them that he was ordered to kill the man he was supposed to defend. He killed him with a dagger. He had to listen because it was a surperior officer. This surperior officer was Admiral Stukoven. ecause today is July 26th, 2002 his trial be on August 9th,2002 which is two weeks from now. The Admiral will take over and he will have to choose someone to be the new admiral if Chief Admiral Stukoven is convicted." The Bar filled with shocked faces quickly. The admiral was where he was supposed to be and it was time to meet Daniel Tomak again. He arrived on time. He arrived in and his face lit up like a lightbulb when he saw the admiral. He ran to the table.  
  
He immediately said, "Oh my god Josh you are the admiral now?"  
  
The admiral smiled and commented, " Yes Daniel I am. Have you heard about The Chief Admiral yet?"  
  
"Yes Sir I have heard. That means you have to pick someone to be Admiral who are you thinking about?"  
  
"Do you want to go talk about this somewhere else Daniel?"  
  
"Sure where?"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Drove a humvee Sir."  
  
"Good just show me where it is and I will drive it where we will finsish this conversation." Daniel just stood up and started walking. Daniel had gotten a parking space right at the side of the building. Daniel got in the passenger seat and the Admiral got in the driver seat. The Admiral drove to his Office and they sat down immediately in his sitting room. They started talking about their wifes and children. Daniel had a wife that was part of The Dezonis and a son that would be raised outside the base and then when he turned 18 he would then be told about The Dezonis and then he could decide what he would do with his life but if he decided he would live like the rest of America and go to college and become a tax lawyer. He would raise a family and they would go to church every sunday morning in their best clothes, drive a Volvo and go home and pray to prosper in America the country where everyone would want to prosper but fall in their tracks and become a homeless person living in a box with a cart passing a french chateau' overlooking a lake. Or he could live in their world and have a 50/50 chance of finding a wife and having a family and drive a hummer, and live in seclusion and not worry about prospering. The Dezonis sometimes envied the prospering and would send a team in to blow the crap out of them and destroy their life. They took granted of the homeless also. They currently had a study going on to help their chemicl warfare project. All but one person had died and that was because he had a strong immune system. They were going to use that project to kill people in New York and then blow up the angel statues in each sector with bombs. The angel statues were not actual statues of angels but statues of firefighers, cops, and other people that helped in the tragedy of September 11th, 2001. Josh had no family at all.  
  
Daniel finally asked the question they had originally come to discuss, "So who are you going to promote for Vice-Admiral?"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes until Josh finally replied, "I want to promote you, you flyboy. I think you are worthy enough to take the position of me."  
  
"Seriously? Josh you better not be joshing me."  
  
"Haha, no I am not joshing you. I would like to officialy promote you to Vice-Admiral. of course I was thinking about expanding our operations a little more to Europe especially Germany. That means of course you will gain a little something you might call Schloss Tomak along the Rhine River."  
  
"Really sir?! If so I accept your promotion offer and willing to start as soon as possible."  
  
"Good you are dismissed. Go tell your wife."  
  
He started to leave but when he reached the door he stopped and turned, " Uh.... Sir.. Were you ever gay? Because if you are or were I can help you through your tough times because I know kissing another guy is kinda weird! But if you like it like that since I am Vice-Admiral now I can have them build a gay bar at each of the bases."  
  
" I will think about that. That is a very interesting thought."  
  
" No sir are you gay because that is really wrong!"  
  
" No Daniel. Now go! Go have another kid to celebrate."  
  
" I think I just might now maybe name him Josh!" He then left and went to go tell his wife the wonderful news but he was not planning to have another baby.  
  
*****  
Stukoven looked shocked as General Ramirez announced that he was a direct relative. Stukoven just said," But... How? That is not possible! Who is your mother?"  
  
"My mother is Secilia Ana Grangier. My father is or was Chief Admiral Johnathon Ramirez."  
  
"I have always wondered what your "father's" name was. But your mother she is a sonofabitch. She was supossed to come meet me here and I think she was coming on to me."  
  
"Well Mr. Stukoven you are immediately demoted to no rank and your Vice-Admiral has already been notified and promoted someone else for Vice- Admiral."He said in the matter-of-fact kind of way.  
  
Just then the security guard opened up the door and declared that Ms. Granger had arrived and asked if they wanted her to come in. They all said yes immediately. She came in and greeted them," Why hello Chief Admiral Stukoven and General Ramirez. Chief Admiral I have my report for you."  
  
Pedro Ramirez suddenly got frustrated with his mother. "Ms. Ramirez please Mr. Stukoven is not Chief Admiral anymore."  
  
Mr. Stukoven quickly interrupted," Yes you had Pedro Ramirez with the man I killed who I didn't know his name until now. You came on to me while you had an unknown son and your lover I killed!If I could I would kill you too right now."  
  
She started weeping uncontrollably."You told him about Johnathon?! He killed Johnathon!? I think he should be charged with the death penalty with death by restrained bed with him having a poison shot that evil and cruel freak. I want him to die! I did now come on to him!" She started lunging towards him but Pedro was forced to restrain his own mother.  
  
"Mother listen to me you can not kill him or even hurt him. We had to tell him because only direct relatives can charge someone with a murder. He will be charged with capital murder and if convicted we pick his way of death. Yes he did killed Johnathon we are certain because if you remember I was the guard there and noone else went into his room between the time where Mr. Stukoven went in there and we found him dead. I know this is hard for you but I will help you through it mother." Secilia left as soon as that was over. Pedro went back to the table where they discussed the ramifications of Stukoven's trial. It would be a jury trial. He would be handcuffed immediately and kept in the jail until you are convicted or acquitted. If he was acquitted he would be thrown out of the Dezonis to survive in The United States of America. He had no family so there would be no worries there.If he was convicted he would be pt to death by their choice of death. His lawyer would be John Rudofen and today was November 17th and jury selection would be Dec. 12th.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the Tomak's house just outside of the base Daniel had just gotten home." Hey honey I am home. I think I may just have the best news you have ever heard."  
  
She then came in with an enthusiastic look on her face also carrying their son who was barely 6 months so he would not understand what is his mommy and daddy were talking about."Really? What honey? Your parents died?" She laughed but then thought about what she had said. He had run away at 17 and The Dezonis had found him and brought him in. His parents had never known where he was. His wife was Jessica Paelestine who was in charge of interrogating the prisoners of war the Dezonis captured. Her mother was taken as prisoner of war and killed when she didn't give any information to the C.I.A. (Counter Intelligence Agency), N.S.A. (National Security Agency), Department of Defense, and The Department of Homeland Security. Her dad and Jessica mourned until her dad died at 49 of a heart attack. Jessica was left with noone to love and noone to love her until... until she found Joshua. They were married six months later. They connected at a spiritual level because of their family background.  
  
He laugehd and heartily replied," Nope sorry I haven't heard from them in a while. I wonder how my dad is. I wonder if he ever got that promotion to Director of the Central Intelligence Agency he always wanted?" They both suddenly became somber and thought about their pasts.  
  
"So..... What is the big news? It better be something good because I want a new laptop." She thought about all the wonderful things that could happne in their lives when the world was so mediocre. She thought about everything except the truth. Her face was bursting with anticipation and she was as giddy as he had ever seen her.  
  
"I.....I-" He couldn't finish his sentence because he was speechless.  
  
"Come on Honey spit it out. There's nothing I can't hear. I have heard everything from my mom's death to my dog having puppies."  
  
He had finally enough courage to tell her so he spit it out, "I got promoted Vice-Admiral. We get a bonus and we move whenever we want and whereever we want."  
  
She just stood there in shock then she started laughing hysterically. "Honey, you are the funniest guy I have ever met! I really know why I married you know." She stood there very serious all of the sudden. "You are joking aren't you? Because if you are you sure had me tricked for awhile there."  
  
He stood there very solidly and replied, "No I am not joking. My old fly instructor, Joshua Clancy, now Chief Admiral Clancy met me at the bar in the base and we caught up then he said he had to promote someone to Vice- Admiral and he wanted to promote me. He asked me if I accepted. I said I had to come home and talk to you but the answer would probably be yes. So what do you think sweetheart?"  
  
She jumped down bursting with glee. "Yes! Yes we will! Oh my gosh honey! This so exciting! Let's celebrate!" She ran into the house and Daniel followed but he had to use the phone first so he went over and picked up the phone.  
  
He dialed up Joshua and Joshua didn't answer. The message machine picked it up and went, "This is Chief Admiral Joshua Clancy I am currently not here but I will be back soon, so leave your name and number and I will get back to you."  
  
Joshua sat there asking himself if they had fixed his yet. He soon came back to reality and replied to the message machine, "Hey Josh this is Daniel. My number is 1-445-567-3283 and I talked to my wife. She said yes automatically but we just haven't talked about the specifics yet. Ok talk to you later bye."He walked into the living room where his wife had just gotten back from putting ther son down for his nap and had just gotten some red wine they had bought from a restraunt in Big Sur, California. Josh was excited to celebrate but he knew he had to be sober for the press conference there would be later. So he told Jessica right away that he couldn't drink too much because of the press conference and then asked where she wanted to move.  
  
She sat and pondered it for some time then finally announced, "I want to move to some remote chateau along the Rhône on top of a hill. I want it to have stained glass and a beautiful garden around it with a huge balcony from our room. I also want it to look like an old victorian castle but inside I want it to be the most modernized place you have ever set eyes on. I want it to have a stable and swans swimming our lake. I also want to have a sail boat to sail on our lake and on the Rhône. I want to drive the newest Aston Martin Hover-Speedster. That is my idea of a perfect house and veichles. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that what you just described is exactly what I want except I want a helicopters and planes. I want a holo-phone and we will both have new laptops and desktops. You won't have to work either because we will enough money to support ourselves and they will get us whatever we want. You can stay home the baby, Sam, all you want. You can also go out all you want because we can get a babysitter anytime." The phone rang right then and Daniel ran to answer it, "Tomak Residence here. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes I think you can Vice-Admiral Daniel Tomak. Where do you want to move to?"  
  
"Josh, Hey how are you doing?"  
  
"I am ok so where do you want to live what and veichles do you want?" Daniel explained what he and his wife had just talked about. They were done in about fifteen minutes. When they were done talking his wife came in and they hugged and kissed. 


End file.
